conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20150806123838
Hey! I didn't do all of the bonding events yet - but I'm planing to do it^^. I think I realy liked Ellies too - also because you could see into GG's past as well and it was something you wouldn't expect. Also the fact, that she was a stillblood. Lucian was kind of funny I think. Like when he didn't want GG to help him but acctually said "I need you". I had to smile when I saw the picture with GG and Lucien on the X-Machina: GG standing on it xD - what a luck he did not fall xDDD. 'Serinas '''was also cool - I first could not believe she realy got taller xDD.I also liked her ending^^ And yeah - she really is a strong girl after all. I had a similar experience with '''Fuukos '''bond event: at firts I thought it was interesting with the ghost who was linked to her past - even when she blamed herself for the death of Izzys father - but...I think it realy wasn't her fault, everyone except her would have seen it that way. But yes: it was so cliched: when he first met her and first classmated with her...If there was an Anime of Conception II - Fuuko would certenly be the one GG would be with in the end. I had to laugh when Alec told her "such thoughts on the battelfield would only lead to death" (or something). When GG first saved her - I had the feeling she would have a cliched relationship towards GG xD. I don't like these things very much, so I was on Alec's side this time. '''Torri '''bond events were different xDD - but I liked them. I can't really tell why, but I liked them. She always has her head in the clouds and seems to come from another world. She always behaved like a child. '''Feene '- I didn't do all of her events, but, I didn't like her voice actress aswell. She has the same voice Actress as Sync/Florian/Ion from Tales of the Abyss. But their voices weren't as let's call it annoying. Her voice was to high she sounded like she just altered her voice...I can't put it in words (even in German) but her voice didn't sound real to me... (Although Fitzgerald made a good job synchronizing e.g. Sync the Tempest.) All the other voices were good, I think. I just thought: Trices voice would have deeper when only seeing his pictutre and Alecs wasn't as deep when seeing his - but in the end I think they fit well. (I needed half of the game 'till I realized, that Alec's voice is the same as "Richard" of Tales of Graces f. (Since the beginning of the game I always thought: I know his voice....) xDD (Don't know if you ever played a Tales of... Game) I so wished, that you would have seen more of GG's past - but it is only mentioned at the beginning and later in Ellies bond event. In the opening, you can see some spots of his past and so I hoped they would go deeper into it. I also was interested in the heroine's past, and even in 'Enzeas '- I would have liked to knwo why he hated the humans so much. (Or better - their nature). Was it because he never had the chance to become a diciple - or was he just not an Elite like his brother....Was he maybe insane right from the start...(We know, that his parents got divorced - well and that kind of was it) It also would have been funny if there was more background about Triche xD - I liked this Soba-adicted Diciple xDD. "Let's have some noodles!" It would have been cool if there was a possibility to take Alec or Triche (or even Chlotz) with you instead of a heroine (in a second play through - only for one Dungeon or so)^^ Or to see them fight in a cutscene xD. - oh wait, we had a cutscene with Alec fighting! --- I wish I was able to understand the songtext of the intro - but I just can't understand most of it. Most of it seems to be in English - but it's sung by a Japanese artist, so I have trouble to figure what is Japanese and what could be English at some points. T_T' By the way, did you always talk to you supporting Charakters in the academy (I'm not sure how to call it...) I'm talking about the menu where you can do the bond events. There you can also talk to Mark, Ruby, Triche, Alec, Luce or Chlotz - did you always do it? At one point they where only talking about the Star Conception Festivas ^^'. I have to admit - I only really talked to our supporting characters, I did not talk to the "normal" Diciples. --Akemi